


scratching 'I am incredibly sincere' into my forearm

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching 'I am incredibly sincere' into my forearm

"Hey, little sister."

Uryuu Kumiko was the beloved of her parents in the ways that Uryuu Ryuunosuke was not. They raised both of them well, of course, but they hoped for different things for them. Where they had meant for the 'herald of the dragon' to be strong and bold, he was turning out to be a fairly simple young man, brilliant in his way, but mostly a loner after being dissatisfied with his few almost-friends he'd found in school. Their 'beautiful child' was indeed beautiful, kind and gentle. Such a wonderful young girl would have been the favorite of even the most impartial parents, and their parents were only human.

"Little sister?" Ryuunosuke called for her again, just inside the storehouse in the backyard.

"I'm sorry." Kumiko set down her gardening tools and came inside. "It's been a long time since you've called me that, Ryuunosuke."

"You're still younger than me. I get to call you that as long as I want; it's my right as a brother." He drew her further in with his hand at her back. "Come on. There's something I want you to see."

"Huh?" She followed him. "I've been in this shed more times than you have. What did you find?"

"It wasn't in here the last time you were here - well, actually it was, but you wouldn't have been able to see it. What do you think it is?" he asked, almost signsong.

She looked at him askance, but she was still smiling. "You know I don't follow riddles as well as you do, bro...ther..."

The sudden pause in the last word was because of the knife that sliced through her. Ryuunosuke grinned and lifted it up so that she could clearly see the blood on it. "That's right, it's this! I don't know if that was a good riddle, actually. It's definitely below standard even for me."

"Why-?!" Futilely, she tried to hold in the blood with her hands. "Why would you-?!"

"'Cause I know you best of anybody I can easily kill, of course. And I wanted to see if someone I knew would have a really cool death for me to watch, and I was right. It was awesome, awesome~" He patted her on the head gently with his free hand. "I'm definitely going to have to do this again."

She choked on a sob. "...brother..."

"I never understood why siblings call each other special names that. I don't think of you any differently than I'd think of anyone else." He shrugged. "But I guess I'm supposed to put you out of your misery now because I'm your brother. The mercy kill is my job and I might as well." Carefully, he sliced through her throat, and she went silent.

Still glowing a little from the kill, he let her fall to the ground. Only then did something occur to him.

"...Man, I'd better get good at hiding bodies. I don't want to talk to our parents about this."


End file.
